Episode 4966 (27 November 2014)
Synopsis On Patrick’s allotment, Denise stares in shock at Lucy’s purse and phone. At Phil’s house, Ben gets a surprise visit from DI Keeble. Meanwhile, Jay arrives at the allotment with Patrick’s soup for Denise. Spotting her carefully stowing the purse and phone in a plastic bag, Jay quickly ducks out of sight. He leaves Ben a voicemail – they’ve got a problem. Keeble questions Ben about his progress since his release from prison before Easter. Denise hurries home clutching the plastic bag, oblivious to Jay tailing her. Back at Phil’s house, Phil’s worried by Keeble’s presence and wants to know if Jay has something to tell him. Meanwhile, Denise shows Patrick the purse and phone and demands to know when he last dug up his allotment. Patrick thinks it was before he went to Trinidad – but Peter may have dug it over as he was looking after the allotment. Denise is shocked. Meanwhile, Jay assures Phil he has nothing to worry about. Once Keeble leaves, Phil frets that she was questioning Ben about the night Lucy was killed. Ben calms Phil, insisting he was at the hostel. Once Jay fills him in, Ben berates Jay for not getting rid of the evidence properly - their fingerprints will be everywhere. Watching Denise leave Patrick’s house, Ben orders Jay to get hold of the purse and phone. Jay enters Patrick’s on the pretext of giving back the soup and offers to clean up, spotting the plastic bag containing the purse and phone on the table. Meanwhile, Denise seeks advice from Masood; he’s surprised Denise hasn’t already been to the police. Denise considers the possibility of Peter being involved in Lucy’s murder, remarking he has a temper. Masood ridicules the idea. Denise isn’t convinced, but vows to speak to Ian before going to the police. Meanwhile, Patrick’s house now tidy, Jay conceals the purse and phone in a bin bag, but is waylaid when Patrick badgers him to watch the racing and spills soup everywhere when his horse wins. When Denise returns, Jay scarpers. Spotting the plastic bag missing, Denise hares after Jay, rifles through the bin bag and retrieves the purse and phone. Ben panics that Denise is going to the police. Later, he and Jay are bemused to watch Masood and Denise approach the Beales’. Inside, Denise shows Ian and Jane the purse and phone. Masood explains there’s ID in the purse – they’re definitely Lucy’s. Jane refuses to discuss moving back to Walford. Ian sends Bobby to the park with Cindy and Beth and convinces Jane to talk, pleading they should put Bobby first. Jane icily wonders if Ian’s suggesting they live together again as man and wife. Ian’s hopeful, pointing out they turned to each other the moment they knew Bobby was safe. Jane snaps she knows about Rainie; she’s disgusted Ian slept with her just days after having sex with a prostitute and ashamed that she had to get tested. Ian protests Jane was never at risk as they used protection, and defends he was in a dark place when he slept with Rainie. Cindy, Bobby and Beth arrive home mid-argument. Bobby strops off to his room when it’s clear it’s not good news. Ian wheedles Cindy to speak to Jane for him, hinting Jane would be on hand to babysit Beth if they moved back. Cindy’s unimpressed. Bobby won’t speak to Jane, who storms out. She calls at Phil’s house looking for Sharon, and ends up venting to Phil. Phil defends Ian; he explains Ian was a mess when Jane left, and knows she still cares. Jane has to agree, but can’t bear all the deceit. Phil pointedly brings up Grant. Jane’s given food for thought when Phil admits the police were round to see Ben earlier, and feels guilty that he wasn’t there for his son – Bobby needs his father. Back at the Beales’, Ian’s devised a plan to visit Birmingham every weekend. Jane interrupts - she’s taking Phil’s advice and moving back to London so Bobby can see Ian whenever he wants, although she’s quick to declare they won’t be living with Ian. Bobby hugs Jane, delighted. Later, Jane and Ian are stunned by Denise’s revelation concerning Lucy’s purse and phone… Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes